


Markiplier/Jacksepticeye Ego Halloween Costume Headcanons

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Costume headcanons, Stuck on a few though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: This was really just to prove that I'm still alive on this site. XD I am a bit stuck on a few characters with what costumes they could wear for Halloween, so I'm open for suggestions! If you have a costume idea that's fitting for a certain character that I'm stuck on, I'll edit, and put the suggestion in with the character!And yes, I am STILL finishing Fearful Setups, it's school (again) that keeps holding me back from trying to actually finish it with what little motivation I have.





	Markiplier/Jacksepticeye Ego Halloween Costume Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just to prove that I'm still alive on this site. XD I am a bit stuck on a few characters with what costumes they could wear for Halloween, so I'm open for suggestions! If you have a costume idea that's fitting for a certain character that I'm stuck on, I'll edit, and put the suggestion in with the character!
> 
> And yes, I am STILL finishing Fearful Setups, it's school (again) that keeps holding me back from trying to actually finish it with what little motivation I have.

**Markiplier Egos**

Darkiplier - Phantom (Phantom of the Opera)

Wilford Warfstache - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory)

King of the Squirrels - …………? (suggestions??)

Author/Host - Jekyll/Hyde (Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde)

Dr. Iplier - Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog)

Silver Shepherd - Batman (DC Comics)

The Google Gang (Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow/Oliver) - Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Ducktales)

Bim Trimmer - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)

Ed Edgar - Evil Santa Clause? (Ed Edgar sells/probably doesn’t like children, so…)

Yandereplier - Monika or Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club)

ALL of the Jims - The Minions (the Despicable Me movies)

Bingiplier - A huge skateboard, I dunno (suggestions??)

 

**Jacksepticeye Egos**

Jackieboy Man - Spider-Man (Marvel Comics)

Marvin the Magnificent - Any fictional magician? (suggestions??)

Henrik von Schneeplestein - Emmett Brown/Doc (the Back to the Future movies)

Antisepticeye - The Joker (DC Comics)

Chase Brody - ???? WHY DON’T I HAVE ANY COSTUME IDEAS FOR MY POOR BABY CHASE?!?!?! (SUGGESTIONS??)

Jameson Jackson - Pinocchio (book, Disney movie, eventual stop-motion movie that's directed by the same dude that did The Shape Of Water, etc.)


End file.
